Nejiten-30 day OTP challenge
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Airi Shirokuro is taking ericcandy's OTP challenge on Tumblr! Check by everyday to see what Drabbles I have in store for everyone!
1. Chapter 1 Oh yeah, I'm holding his hand

A/N: So, I'm taking ericcandy's 30 day OTP challenge on tumblr, and each day I will post one Drabble here, and link it to my tumblr, which is this - is - me - live - with - . tumblr . com. Somedays I'll include an illustration, so check out my tumblr for it! (If ya haven't guessed, I'm doing it on Nejiten)

On with the first day!

...

Day One: Holding Hands.

...

He is driving me crazy!

They were walking to their training ground that morning(which was normal), and they had been side by side, talking about nothing in particular(also normal), and then he held her hand. She let out a gasp.

She had no idea what to do. Her face flamed into a red blush, and her body stiffened.

She glanced up and him and he looked indifferent to his actions. She looked at their conjoined hands, and slowly, very slowly, gripped his hand gently. She squeezed it bravely, and looked up at him, who now had a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Oh yeah. I'm holding Hyuuga Neji's hand," she thought.

...

He hadn't meant to grasp her fingers. It was a slip of the hand, a mistake. But her gasp and blush at her hands enveloped in his, he wondered if it really was a mistake. She stiffened, but he still felt the softness of her fingers, even if the callouses and scars from handling her large artillery of weapons lined her fingers. He didn't dare look at her, definitely not, for fear of her reaction.

But his eyes betrayed him, and he glanced over at her for a short moment. She was pink-faced and confused. She then relaxed her body, as they walked over to their training grounds. She gave her hand a squeeze.

He smiled.

It occurred to him that he should have let go of her hand, because this is wrong, and of course, he didn't, because it felt so right.

And if he kept on getting that blush from Tenten, it's all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2 Ugh

A/N: HI! I just realised that school's starting soon, so... Don't be surprised it this 30 day challenge turns into a 45 day challenge. But here's the second installment! (THIS IS PRE-SHIPPUDEN FLUFF)

Enjoy!

...

Day Two: Cuddling somewhere.

...

The cold was unbearable. The rain was unbearable. She was unbearable.

They'd been sent on a mission to the land of rice to investigate Otogakure without Gai-sensei and Lee. At first, they were thankful that the two green beasts of Konoha weren't jumping all over the place until Tenten realised (halfway across the Fire Country) that she forgot her sleeping bag.

So now, he was lying in the middle of a forest, his oh-so-warm sleeping bag while Tenten shivered in the corner of their shared tent in her sleep.

God. The sound of her breathing were doing unthinkable things to his equilibrium.

He glanced at her shaking form, and unconsciously inspected the seams of her pink Chinese-style top, the gold trim, and the fit of the fabric.

Tenten was just a girl, she'd always been just a girl. She was stubborn, feisty, sarcastic, and fairly annoying. She'd never looked to feminine, but she did enough for one to consider her as a girl. He's never seen her hair down, and once seen her in a dress. She was strong, independent, and hard headed.

He never thought that she could be so weak before him.

After a few minutes of staring, he finally gave into the underlying reason of why he was thinking all of this.

So, with his affections in mind, Hyuuga Neji unzipped his bag, crawled over the soft moist earth to where his female teammate lied, and carried her. He positioned her so that she lay facing away from him, and he zipped up the bag around the two of them.

She still shivered.

He wanted her to stop this. Right now. So he turned around, and the fingertips of his right hand grazed over the goosebumps on her shoulder and forearm, before he wrapped his arms around her.

She shivered still, but as her started to move closer, she stopped. Her body ceased in the passing of ten, twenty minutes, and she fell back into his embrace.

Neji's eyes were drooping to a close when Tenten turned herself in his arms unconsciously and placed her hands on his chest. She whispered his name, and buried her face into the cloth of his shirt.

He smiled.

...

When the weapons mistress woke, she was satisfied, because she had just woken up from a very nice dream where Neji took her into his sleeping bag, and they cuddled, and she felt warmth, which was odd, considering the fact that she went to sleep in the corner, because she forgot her sleeping bag, and Neji didn't offer her to share his, unlike her dream because—

Wait. Neji.

Oh god, NEJI, he was holding her, and she was snuggling into his shirt, and his hand was in her hair, her damned hair which decided to fall from her buns, and his breathing was slow, and calm and his scent, oh, sandalwood or lilacs or whatever he smelled like and-

God this was MADNESS!

She was thinking frantically of how she would get out of this embrace when she heard a deep voice cut through the silence.

"Morning," he said, "Tenten."

She stilled her thoughts and breathing. That thrice damned sexy voice. This was totally a dream. How the hell will she wake up?

...Not like she wanted to.

"Neji?" she asked, not-so-thoroughly masking her surprise.

He smirked. She could feel it.

"Yes?"

She pushed against him, earning a look from Neji that was almost... Almost... Yearning. Or maybe regretful. Either one.

She looked at him. "Why did you-"

"You were shivering. I couldn't sleep. Plus, I couldn't have you sneezing and giving our position away to the enemy during the mission."

"Oh."

She was slightly disappointed.

Then, he pulled her closer, and said, "well, that and..."

"And what?"

"I couldn't sleep. You were loud."

"...ugh."


	3. Chapter 3 Neji, you're such a sap

Day Three: Watching a movie

...

"You're such a sap."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Then," she placed her hands on her hips, "what is that pile of used Kleenex tissues doing on the floor of my apartment?"

"...watching the movie with us."

Neji and Tenten had indeed been watching a movie, and it just so happened to be-

"How can you cry while watching the lion king 2?" Tenten cried out.

Neji humphed and crossed his arms over his chest like a five-year-old. Of course, only around tenten... "Because!"

She looked at him, analysing the plot line and all the reasons why he woul-

Ding.

"Neji," she sat back down on the sofa beside him, taking his hands in hers, "does the plot line remind you of our relationship?"

Neji fumed, face beet red.

"Don't worry about it Neji! It's okay if my mom doesn't want me to be with you and your uncle wants to ship you away to an exclusive marriage with Temari," she sighed, thinking about the sandy blonde's secret crush on the now engaged Nara, "we'll find a way to UPENDI(1)!"

Neji stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Where the heck did that come from?"

She smiled. "Old Rafiki."

...

A/N: heehee! (1) I am not sure if I spelled that right, so please drop a review if I was mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4 His palms are sweaty

Day Four: On a date

...

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his-

Hm? What'd you say about Eminem? No I'm not reciting the lyrics of Lose Yourself here. I, as the author, am simply describing Hyuuga Neji in all his Hyuuga glory.

Seriously.

Let me explain. It all started a few days earlier.

"Hey, Tenten?" he asked the brunette casually, as they relaxed under the tree once they finished their training.

"Hm?" she replied distractedly.

"There's this... Festival. I'm attending it. Would you like to accompany me?"

Tenten sat there, in shock, because in Neji language, that meant "will you go out with me?"

"I-I, ahem," she cleared her throat, "I'd be honoured."

...

"So..." Ino said, as soon as Tenten had finished talking.

Sakura was sitting there beaming at the older kunoichi, and Hinata blushed and smiled awkwardly, considering the fact that it was her best friend and cousin.

"I need your help." Tenten gasped, screaming away all the awkwardness of their get together.

Sakura straightened out, Hinata put on a brave face, and Ino pulled out her natural weapon, the hair iron.

"Baby, that's what we came here for."

...

"Your outfit is already in the closet, and as long as you don't you DARE change a single thing, not a single jewel from the earrings shall be tampered with, and no changing the lingerie into your ugly granny panties either, and you'll be fine." Ino said the morning after the girls' get together.

Tenten sighed. "It's been a long night, could you leave now PLEASE? I need to sleep!" She fell onto her couch and closed her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to be an all-nighter."

Ino smirked. "Oh hush, honeybuns," she pulled her purse higher up her shoulder, "I didn't have time to stay anyways."

Prying an eye open, she asked, "Shikamaru?"

Ino laughed. "That man cannot survive without me."

They both laughed.

"Bye Ino!"

"Bye babycakes! And remember, we'll be watching!"

Tenten fell back on top of her red bed spread and sighed in pure bliss. "Ahh, I can sleep..."

Silence.

"AFTER MY TRAINING! SHOOT!"

She scurried in fear of being questioned by both her sensei and loyal friend, and being seen right through by Neji.

...

"Bye!" Tenten smiled, walking back to her apartment. "Complete and utter torture."

...

"So that's why," Neji said again, taking a swig from his ginger ale, "I called you all up this fine evening."

Naruto fingered the root beer on the table and stated, "You couldn't have asked for girl help AND bought actual beer?"

"No alcoholic substances unneeded for medical uses permitted within Hyuuga boundaries." Neji stated.

Kiba laughed. "Then that wine Hinata-chan had in her room for our team's 10th anniversary wasn't alcoholic? Damn, I had a massive hangover the next morning."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Hn."

Uchiha raised his head from the porn book he stole from his sensei, and Hn-ed as well.

"Why did you even bring that, Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Inspiration."

"For what?"

Closing the book abruptly, he stared at Shikamaru. "For sex. But not for me. For him." He pointed to Neji.

"Me?! I don't want to have sex with Tenten!" He blushed.

"If you don't with Tenten, I doubt you'll ever have sex. Dude, we're doing you a solid." Naruto said, patting the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, the 25 year old virgin heartthrob with girl hair. That's rich." Kiba snickered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Neji sighed. "I should've bought real beer."

...

The night of the date, Neji was pacing back and forth on her doorstep, and his thoughts were racing. Oh oh, like a race car! That's going really fast! Yeah! Good Simile, author!

Tenten emerged from her apartment and he just about died.

It was Tenten, but it wasn't Tenten.

Her hair was down. And long. And she was in a dress. Quote, "dress". And it had freaking SEQUINS.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Konichiwa?"

Yeah... Bad start.

She laughed. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" He asked stupidly.

She could only giggle.

...

The fireworks and lanterns and all were radiant, so was the artwork in the street market. And her.

They were both awkwardly comfortable, if that even makes sense.

Until a four year old barfed on his shoes.

"...actually, author-sama, these were Hiashi-sama's shoes." Neji stated to me.

Well. Crap.

...

When they went back to her apartment to wipe off the regurgitated BBQ off Neji's uncle's blue suede shoes (I'm not joking), Tenten laughed the whole time at Neji's peeved expression.

When they finished cleaning themselves up, she said, "You're cute when you're angry."

And he almost fainted. Oh wait, he did.

"Neji? Neji!"


	5. Chapter 5 Truth or Dare

Day Five: Kissing

...

"Okay o-okay, Sakura, Truth-th or D-Dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh come on!"

The girls were having a sleepover (Tenten and Ino'll be damned before they called it a slumber party) at the Hyuuga manor, and Ino'd suggested the game of Truth or dare.

Except, she didn't realise that she would be the only one accepting dare.

"Really guys?" Ino fumed, "Its Hinata, what kind of dare do you think she would make you do? No offense, Hina-chan."

"I-it's okay."

Sakura looked at Tenten, who looked back amused. "Alright, dare."

"Uh, uh, I dare you to... To..." Her face broke out in a red blush, then she announced, "freeze your bra!"

"EHHHH?"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan."

Hinata made this "I'm-so-sorry-forgive-me-I-didn't-want-to-do-this-I-apologise-gomen-gomen-gomen!" Face and Sakura relaxed a bit.

"It's alright Hinata-chan," the rosette commented, "I don't mind that much. It's not like I brought only one bra anyways. Be back in a few!"

As she stepped out of the room to freeze her bra in Tenten's fridge, Ino squealed to Hinata, "OMG Hina-chan! You're so cute! Forget Shikamaru, I'll date you instead!"

Somewhere in Konoha, Shikamaru sneezed. "Ino's talking about me. Troublesome."

When Sakura returned, Ino was hugging Hinata and Tenten were sitting there going, "nyan nyan".

"Okay... Ino-pig! Dare or Truth?"

"Dare!"

Sakura's expression became amazingly scary, a sickly smile appearing on her face. "I dare you to..."

She whispered her request in Ino's ear, and the blush on her face was obvious. "I can't do that! I'm not eighteen yet! Uh huh... No no no, Shika-oh. Oh okay..."

Tenten and Hinata just sat there, waiting.

Ino smiled. "Okay. I'll do that once I see him again."

"Don't forget the black lace."

"That's the best part! Besides the garters..."

"MOVING ON!"

"Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Typical question you would hear at a typical sleepover, and typical reaction from typical tenten.

"Wh-what? I-I..."

His lips were soft as the brushed lightly, teasingly over hers.

"I...uh..."

"Hmm.." he whispered in her ear seductively, "I wonder what this tastes like." And he licked the shell of her ear, Tenten quivering beneath his grasp.

"Well? What's your answer?"

"Ah!" She said, as he ran his kisses down her jaw lightly.

"We still have to watch that movie, Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

Her lips captured his, desperately. She pulled at his long satin black hair, as his tongue dug through her lips, prying open her mouth, and eating hungrily. The sensation was...

"Fine! Don't tell us!"

Amazing.

"Yes."

"What? You have? Who?" Ino asked surprised.

"Ah..."

"I know. It was Lee wasn't it?"

"Ew no! Yuck yuckyuckyuck!" she said, almost smacking Sakura, "he's not into me anyways!"

"Th-then who?"

"Uh..."

Then, all her female companions looked at her with a deducting look, and soon, Hinata's face was beet red, Sakura's eyes were wide, and Ino's eyes had widened.

"NEJI?" She squealed.

Tenten blushed, "hai. Moving on! Where is that DVD?"

When she looked all over and was sure no one was looking, she slipped into Neji's room. Surprisingly, he was seated at the edge of his bed, seemingly waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," he whispered in a sultry voice, capturing her lips eagerly.

"Mm... I had to get out of their radar..." She murmured, biting his bottom lip playfully.

Smirking into their kiss, he licked her upper lip, and when a gasp escaped her mouth, he closed his own teasingly.

"Neji!" She mumbled.

"Hmm..."

"I-I... Wh... Uhhh... O-open y-y..." she fumbled with her words, unable to create proper speech.

He was immensely enjoying this. Biting on her upper lip, her whispered, "Shh... Don't be so loud... They'll hear you..."

She let out a muffled groan as he finally indulged both her and himself, opening his lips, gaining access her hers.

Her tongue flew out of her mouth and into his excitedly. He replied with equal or stronger fervor.

"Mhn!"

...

When Tenten disappeared into the room across the hall, nobody was surprised.

"Hinata, your Neji-nii-san better keep his hands at respectable areas." Sakura stated.

Hinata nodded, face red.

When they heard the sound of Tenten groaning quietly and Neji whispering to her, they weren't quite sure if this was being achieved.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh he enjoyed it all right

...

Day Six: Wearing each other's clothes

...

"See? This was a good idea!"

There was no kidding anyone that the two young shinobi looked ridiculous, and this was obviously NOT a good idea.

You see, Tenten had somehow convinced her male teammate that wearing one another's clothes was a good thing.

But now, with Neji in maroon pants, sides of his alabaster thighs shown due to the design of her capris, and her white top on, she was really doubting her decision to make him do this.

Then again, technically, she got into his pants.

She was dressed in Neji's single buttoned white shirt, white pants, and black man-skirt. But there as a slight problem with the fit. You see, Neji being taller, and male, his clothing would be slightly too baggy, and the top was the problem in this situation.

Neji's shirt showed a large amount of cleavage on Tenten, due to the looseness, and it almost fell off one shoulder.

Oh, but he was enjoying it. He just wouldn't admit it.


	7. Chapter 7 Cosplay Convention

...

Day Seven: Cosplaying

...

Why is Neji in an Ash Ketchum costume and Tenten in the costume of Saeko Busujima from HOTD?

Good question.

So the Cosplayer's convention was in town, correct?

Sakura Cosplayed as Takagi Saya and Ino was Rei Miyamoto, and since Hinata had declined them of being their Saeko, they asked Tenten instead.

She was excited, considering that her first cosplay was Sailormoon, and she hadnt Cosplayed in two years.

What she hasn't been expecting however was the tight fit of the school uniform, and how it was showcasing her legs quite nicely.

Neji, as Ash, was matching with Naruto, as Pikachu. Hinata was as Piplup, and had pleaded for Neji to put on the wig and cap.

There was also the fact that she was the head of the Hyuuga now.

So here he was. And with Tenten, as a matter of fact.

"Hey Neji," she said coolly, "Is that a Pokeball in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"


	8. Chapter 8 Eau de parfum

A/N: This one was weird... Eh. Tenten comes off as a pervert. Read on?

...

Day Eight: Shopping

...

His feet were tired, and the bags were weighing down his arms. She skipped along in front of him, carrying about the same amount of bags that he was. "Uh, Tenten?"

She turned around. "Yes, Neji-kun?"

Damn. She used the suffix.

"Uh, who are all these for?"

"EVERYONE! The Konoha Eleven, plus Sasuke and Sai, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan, Iruka-sensei, Temari-san, Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, and... And... KAKASHI SENSEI! I almost forgot!"

She led him to the"Adult" store in the plaza, and flashing the guard her ID certifying her as 18 years old or older, the two entered.

Neji's face boiled when they entered.

All the DVD's, posters, and mannequins were too much for him.

So, as Tenten found the Icha Icha book, and lined up to purchase it, he grabbed all the bags, and mumbled something about putting them all into the car. She was about to argue that they walked here, but he was gone already.

And now, he's in his room, all the shopping threatening to avalanche over him. And when Hinata entered, with a question about what he wanted for the holidays, she was surprised.

"Neji-nii-san? What's-s this p-pink sweatshirt? And, is that, that, the latest-t eau de parfum b-by F-fuku? C-can I...?"

Neji immediately closed the door on her, hiding her Christmas gift under his bed.

"TENTEN!"

Meanwhile, a very amused tenten smiled to herself in her bedroom, leafing through the porno. "Ooooh, one day I'll make Neji try this position with me."


	9. Chapter 9 So subtle

A/N: hi! So uh, this one is a bit... Odd, but that's okay. But, WARNING SUGGESTIVE THEMES. I guess it's a preview of what I could do for day 18... ;) Enjoy.

...

Day Nine: Hanging out with Friends

...

"I-Ino-chan, p-please..." Hinata stuttered, face boiling as the blonde kept going on and on about her and Shikamaru's sex life.

"And when we try to kink it up with our jutsus! It's amaz-iiiiing! When I switched bodies with Shika-kun, I wanted to just feel it all up! Girls, I have officially had a male orgasm in Shika-kun's body. And his SHADOW TECHNI-"

"Ahem, Ino-san." Neji interrupted.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

"Please be quiet. Shikamaru-san looks uncomfortable."

And the young Nara was beet red under his friends' gaze.

"Oh... Okay!"

A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the table.

They had been planning this group date since Sakura and Sasuke got back together for the fifth time. The eight of them-Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten-were all collected at a restaurant for dinner.

"So," the waiter asked the table, "what will you each have?"

Ino ordered something expensive sounding, saying something about her Hyuuga friends paying, Sakura had something cheap, saying something about her Hyuuga friends paying, Shikamaru had the first thing he saw on the page, stating that it was too troublesome to choose, and Neji sighed as he ordered what he wished for. He and Hinata will never hear the end of it from Hiashi-sama.

But Tenten's smiling face calmed him.

It always did.

When she whispered into his left ear about just sharing what he was having, he smiled, and went down, so that his lips were right on her ear.

"That's fine, mon cherie."

And damn, did it leave her shivering. That deep baritone voice could send tingles down her spine.

...

During the meal, there was very idle conversation, and the couple on the far right of the table stayed completely silent.

It started while they were waiting.

Tenten got this idea, and she moved her right hand onto Neji's knee, clad in silky black slacks. He slightly stiffened as he talked to Sasuke about nothing in particular, then growled into her ear, "What exactly do you think that you're doing?"

She turned her head and kissed him, but didn't say anything, only slipped her hand higher.

"So, Ino," she started, nonchalantly, " have you any plans for the future?"

In retaliation, he kept his cool and continued speaking with Uchiha about techniques and such, and placed his hand on Tenten's upper back, slowly, agonisingly, inching his way down, down, down.

She had a sharp intake of breath.

So, continuing her attack with precision, she moved her hand onto the inner of his mid-thigh, teasing him right there.

He paused in his actions. Then, through her blouse, he massaged her bra-strap suggestively.

She smirked, and gripped his leg.

So he flew down to her skirt on the back, above her butt.

Neither could speak.

"Hyuuga?"

"Tenten are you listening?"

Right then, the waiter came by with their orders.

The two retracted from one another.

But once the others were occupied, Neji went down, and over the cloth of her skirt, he squeezed her ass slightly.

She gasped, and dropped her fork.

He smiled. "Let me get that for you."

When he bent down to get the utensil, he licked her knee, sending visible shivers in her spine.

Then, when he sat up, she thanked him with a kiss. "Thank you."

And grabbed his groin.

It took everything he had not to scream.

...

"Hey," Sasuke said, walking by the older genius, "next time, seduce your girlfriend somewhere not so obvious."

Sakura seemed to hear, and added to Tenten, "And next time, be more subtle with the actions."

Both of their faces burned.


	10. Chapter 10 Nyan nyan

...

Day Ten: With animal ears

...

"Nyan."

"..."

"Nyan nyan."

"..."

"Nyan nyan nyan."

"...your ears."

"Oh, so you noticed."

Tenten finally pulled her face away from Neji's, after an intense staredown.

"Like them?" She pawed at her kitty ears lightly, playfully.

Neji grimaced. "Hn."

Her smile turned into a frown, then she put on some fluffy mittens that looked like paws. "Nyan nyan."

His face remained unchanged.

Then, she walked over to her dresser, and grabbed the tail from the top of it, clipping it to her pants. She then went down on all fours and crawled over to Neji, 'nyan'-ing cutely.

He smirked as she settled herself on his knee, paws soft, purring into his body.

"What about now?"

He looked at her, then said, "Nyan nyan.


	11. Chapter 11 Panda Wrestling

...

Day Eleven: Wearing Kigurumis

...

He was silent. Then, his lips moved accordingly as to what has happened.

"Why did you strip me to my underwear, then stuff me into a kigurumi?"

Tenten smiled, then tugged at her own. "So we could match! We are now both PANDAS!"

Neji sighed. "Why must we...?"

She shrugged, then attacked him on their shared bed for the mission. "So that we can wrestle?"

Neji smiled at the girl whose hair fell over her face, buns messy, and pink blush under his gaze.

"Panda wrestling?" He questioned, poking her in the side.

She gasped, and wriggled into a straddling position over his hips, face pink, and laughing.

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"Fun."


	12. Chapter 12 Senses

...

Day Twelve: Making Out

...

Sound, Smell, Touch, Taste, Sight. Their senses were overriding.

The slopping sounds of wet tongues and light clacking of teeth on teeth resonated in the Hyuuga's silent bedroom. Heavy breathing, wrinkling and moving of clothing, sounds of shuffles against the door could be heard.

Suddenly, a click of the lock, and a scuffling noise to his futon. They "thump!"-ed unceremoniously onto the softness of his bed, his back on the fabric, her front on his chest. Not a voice was heard, but the slopping still remained.

The smell of his sandalwood shampoo and of her vanilla body lotion permeated the heated air, and her mind was hazy, as his was muddled with her scent.

The musky scent let off when they disconnected for a brief breath, the quiet moan from her as they separated, and suddenly, connected once again.

Her fingers danced over his jawline, a heavy breath drawn in through the Hyuuga's nose at the feel, fireworks exploding as she clutched his face to hers. His hands gripping at her waist, holding her as close as possible to him as he could felt so protective, so strong. The light circles drawn on the skin of her lower back, exposed since the top rode up when he held on, drove her absolutely mad.

And finally, when he pulled his left hand away from her waist and on her bottom, pulling her higher on him, the first moan of the night was heard. "Neji!"

Smirking against their kiss, his tongue traced the roof of her mouth gently, carefully, as the bottom row of his teeth grazed her tongue as it slipped into his mouth to taste his saliva again. The taste of her amazing palate left his mind and resolve in tatters, and his lips wanting more. The base of the pulsing muscle of his tongue was sweet, too sweet, and she felt herself getting addicted.

He let out an "uhm!", placing both hands on her bottom, her retaliating by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her torso closer to his, her chest against his chest, and her legs straddling him. She pushed herself down onto him, grinding herself against him. The feeling of her heat against him was too much, and he had a reaction. She gasped in shock.

Finally, both eyes opened. Brown met lilac. They tore apart slowly, agonisingly, both wishing they could continue.

Soon, they were seated side by side on the futon, both sexually frustrated.

He raised his head to glance at her figure. Her lips, of course, were red, and swollen. Her hair was toppling over, twin buns threatening to tumble, shirt riding up to her waist. Her cleavage was slightly revealed, due to the movement and the loosening of the buttons. His "reaction" grew slightly. The maroon pants that usually sat on her hips were low, so he saw a peek of her black panties. She looked dishevelled, unsettled.

Not that he was any better. As her brown eyes raked over this rare event of Hyuuga Neji being messy and not near his usual standards, she couldn't help but be proud of her work. His lips were bitten and bright red and utterly sexy looking, and his shirt was falling off his figure, making him even sexier. As her eyes went down, she caught a glimpse of his "reaction", and inwardly squealed, (she was the cause of this reaction!) noticing the very large lump. The band of his black boxers was noticeable with his white pants. How sexier can a man get?

Neji took her hand, and apologetically, staring into her eyes, kissed the softness of her knuckles, warm blood rising to her cheeks as he did so.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, hot breath splaying over her loose fingers.

"Mm, for what?"

He looked at her guiltily. "For initiating this."

She looked defiantly back, a seductive curl on her lips, and a predatory look in her eyes. "You should be apologising for not doing this sooner."

And their senses have once again taken over.


	13. Chapter 13 sweet

...

Day Thirteen: Eating Ice cream

...

It's a hot summer day, they said. We should go out for ice cream, they said.

Team Gai had been training that hot summer's afternoon, and Lee had offered to take a break and have some ice cream.

An of course, Tenten runs behind a tree, not realising that Neji's byakugan was on, and changes her sweaty training clothes into some casual wear. And Neji saw everything. Yerp.

Her shorts were several inches too short, and the tank top was too tight on her for his liking. Well, he liked it a little too much, I mean.

So they went to a cafe. And of course, Gai-sensei and Lee sat together on a separate table, leaving him with Tenten. Great.

"Two scoops of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles please!" Tenten cheered when the waiter asked for their orders.

"I'd like vanilla as well, two scoops."

They sat idly on their chairs as they waited for their orders. Neji fidgeted, Tenten leaned back and observed him.

"Neji you've been kind of weird lately."

"Ah, well-"

"Four scoops of vanilla ice cream, two with sprinkles for the lovely couple!" the waiter said, coming by with two bowls in the shapes of two halves of a heart.

"Arigatou, but we ar-"

"Excuse me!" another customer demanded.

The waiter pushed the two pieces of the heart together, and smiled, walking away.

"..."

"Let's eat!"

Neji shrugged and dipped his spoon into the cold whiteness of the vanilla. He lifted it to his mouth and closed his lips around the small silver spoon. He savoured the taste, enjoying it, and dipping his spoon down for another one when he noticed Tenten.

She had a spoonful of ice cream, and she licked the spoon completely clean, teeth clacking against the metal, then diving down for another bite and performed oral on the spoon. Soon, the white ice cream was gone, and replaced by her saliva. He almost drooled.

Then, a couple sprinkles landed onto her tank top. She picked them off gently, but considering Neji's state of mind, he imagined her doing something completely different and mentally groaned.

Then she continued. Oh dear.

Once she finished, she looked up at him, finally noticing. "Hey Neji, you gonna eat that?"

He almost said something about wanting to eat her instead edited he halted himself and shoved the other half of the heart to her.

She smiled. "You gave me your heart, how sweet. Just like this ice cream."

Yeah, Neji thought that the ICE CREAM was sweet.


	14. Chapter 14 All hers

A/N: Okay okay, don't make fun of me. Tenten is Takashi, Neji is Nejiko, and you can figure everything else out by yourself.

...

Day Fourteen: Genderswapped

...

"Takashi? Nejiko?" Lea called out to her teammates. She tsked when the training grounds were empty, muttering something about wasting their youth.

When she turned to corner to the forest, and saw a sight that made her run straight to Gaia-sensei.

"GAIA-SENSEIII! ECCHIII!" her high voice echoed.

Nejiko and Takashi didn't notice though. Not when they were liplocked.

Takashi's brown hair was mussed in his ponytail, hands firmly on Nejiko's face, lips moving languidly against hers. His blue shirt was wrinkled, the hair that usually covered his face behind his ear.

Nejiko's pale skin was tinted with pink, checks warm as she kissed her teammate. She was secretly proud, though being as antisocial as she was, she would never tell Lea or that annoying Naruko.

All her courters and all those boys trying to date her just didn't know her like Takashi did. they couldn't... love her right. Fanboys be damned. This was her man.

And he was all hers.


	15. Chapter 15 Am I cute?

A/N: I drew a Tenten for this one! Check it out on my tumblr!

...

Day Fifteen: In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, etc.)

...

"What..." Neji once again questioned why he was there at the sight of his female teammate standing in the doorway dressed in a mostly black dress and blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry if our mission target has a thing for Lolita clothing!"

Neji looked at her with an eye of interest; this was the first time he had seen his teammate of over three years in a dress. He never knew that she even knew what exactly a dress was, nevertheless own one.

But here she was, black dress with lace and stockings. She looked like Stocking Anarchy from PASWG.

And it was strangely attractive.

"Hn."

She spun around, skirt swaying slightly, as she looked into the mirror.

"Huh. But it's cute though, Neji-kun?"

Kun. Neji-kun.

"Hn."

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What? I'm not cute?"

Cute. So totally cute.

"Hn."

She raised her hands up in defeat. "Fine fine Hyuuga, I'm not cute. Happy?"

No-wait-you-are-ugh!

She closed the door slowly onto his face, mumbling something about freshening up.

He sighed.

Well then. That was odd.


	16. Chapter 16 Good morning to you too

...

Day Sixteen: Morning Ritual

...

'It is warm. Why is it warm? My bed is not warm. So why is it warm now?'

Opening a single eye, when Hyuuga Neji looked to see what the 'warm' thing was, he was met by the familiar brown eyes of his girlfriend.

"Tenten," he said quietly, "how did you get in here?"

She hugged him. "Good morning to you too, mister sunshine." She was still in her pajamas with the Kunai designs on them and blood splatters from that one time they got ambushed on a mission.

Neji smiled.

She crawled over him, straddled his hips, and kissed him.

"Now, time for our new morning ritual."

They had a morning ritual? Since when?

Neji was about to ask this when she pulled off his sleeping clothes, leaving him almost naked, with his underwear.

"What are you-"

She pulled her top and pajama pants off in front of him, like a striptease, and crawled over him. "This will be our new ritual." Then, she got off the bed, went into his drawer, and got some clean clothes out.

She put them on.

What?

"What are you-"

"Put on some clothes, Neji! Our morning ritual shall be training extra early!"

"...damn."


	17. Chapter 17 Little spoon

...

Day Seventeen: Spooning

...

The couch was his favourite spot after a nice long training session. This is because it was also Tenten's favourite spot to spoon after nice long training sessions.

He would lie down, and she would just come overtop him. Soon, after a bit of fooling around, they end up spooning while watching cable television.

Today was different. She got to the couch first.

"Oi Neji," she said, "I'm watching Bleach. Wanna join me?"

He frowned. First, where was he going to sit? Second, they couldn't spoon now that she was there first. Third, he really wanted to watch Bleach.

No choice but to be the little spoon.

So he swallowed his pride, walked over, and lay before her. Seconds later, he smirked when she started going on about how she couldn't see the screen, and how much "Hollow-ass-whooping" she was missing.

Eventually she ended up being the little spoon again.

And she never was the big spoon again.

The end! :3


	18. Chapter 18 I miss you

A/N: *long heavy sigh* You might be wondering, exactly what is gonna be in store. Well. I promise you that it is not necessarily smut! Smut is for Day Thirty! (Sorreh ehehe I know you're all excited) This is kind of... Eh. Weird. Like all my works.

PS, this is AU. Oh well. Enjoy.

...

Day Eighteen: Doing something together (Skyping)

...

His cellphone vibrated on the top of his bedside table, a loud discernible "Ting!" coming from the object. The Prodigy ignored it until it started to ring, indicating either a call or a Skype request. And of course, there was only one person crazy enough to wake Hyuuga Neji at Seven AM during summer break.

He groaned. If he doesn't answer, he'll never hear the end of it.

"Oh Neji!" the girl called.

"Hn."

"Tsk, don't be like that!"

He looked up from his pillow, and onto the girl frowning at him through the screen.

"Why are you awake so early?" he asked.

Tenten huffed. "What time is it there?"

"Seven in the morning."

Shrugging, the girl screamed into the microphone of her headphones, saying, "THEN STOP COMPLAINING, HYUUGA! YOU'RE OKAY WHEN YOU'RE WAKING UP AT FIVE AM TO STUDY BUT NOT WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND IS SKYPING YOU FROM CHINA?!"

Letting out a sigh, the Hyuuga Neji smirked, scratching the back of his messy haired head in a casual fashion. "Right."

The girl then calmed herself, changing her mood from killing him to being bubbly and happy once again. "So I REMEMBERED, NEJI-KUUUUUUN!"

"Good for you, Tenten-chan." he retaliated.

Her face blushed red, and she suddenly let our a pompous, mocking laugh. "No silly! Remember what today is?"

Pulling at his tangles, the Hyuuga Neji stupidly asked what day it was and received an ear-splitting yell.

After regaining his hearing and hoping that nobody in his apartment heard her scream, he stupidly remarked, "No seriously, what?"

Tenten stated, "July 3rd. Hyuuga Neji, prodigy, Best friend of Rock Lee and Tenten, the biggest pretty boy on Earth's TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY!"

Now, the story behind Tenten calling Neji a pretty boy. The first time Tenten and Neji met, they were in homeroom, grade nine. She sat behind him, and didn't notice that he was a girl (honest mistake really) and said a couple things to him about Uchiha Sasuke and his looks that Hyuuga Neji couldn't stand.

From his contradicting her on her thoughts on the boy, then her apology, then their growing friendship from there, they've grown to accept one another more than ever.

But now, Tenten couldn't believe that her Neji forgot his own birthday. She can't accept that, can she?

"Oh. Cool." was his answer.

Cool? He was freaking 20. Sure, she was older than him by a few months, but this was a big deal. It was a sign that they were both grown up.

"Neji, do you even care that we've grown up?"

He thought. "I guess."

Shaking her head, she looked back at him through the screen for a moment. "I'm sorry I can't be there for your twentieth. Maybe Lee could-"

"Lee has a martial arts competition. I told him to go."

"Did he give you a present?"

"Bring me back that trophy, I told him."

They were silent.

"I-I'm sorry I can't be there on your birthday."

"It's alright."

More silence.

"I promise though, I'll be back at the end of the month, is there anything you would like me to bring back for you?"

"Yourself, Alive, in one piece, and healthy."

"No serious-"

"I mean it. That's all I want from you."

"...a-alright Neji."

"...I miss you, Tenten."

Her ears perked up at the sound of this confession. "Y-you do?"

He nodded solemnly. "It isn't the same playing basketball with the guys without you there to cheer me on and play. Now I have to team up with Kiba during games."

She laughed. "He's not bad."

"But he's not as good as you," he looked up at her, "promise you'll come home?"

"Promise," a pause, "and.. I miss you too, bastard."


	19. Chapter 19 Showcase that backside

...

Day Nineteen: In formal clothing

...

Look at that fine piece of ass. I'd tap that. Oh? Dropped something? Well then, pick it up and showcase that handsome backside of yours. Yeah. That's right.

Well I'm SO sorry that I have oestrogen!

Sigh. Well, might as well introduce myself. Tenten, just Tenten, age twenty-four, occupation; assassin. Trouble with that is, I've got no man. Which, I guess, is alright but, really. No man, 24, still a virgin? Tsk.

And now, I'm extremely attracted to the ass of the man across from me. Hyuuga Neji. Tall, lean, handsome, white eyes, long hair, fucking beautiful body, and a fine fine ass.

Hot damn. He's coming over here.

"Hello," he said, straightening out his suit and tie, "may I accompany you?"

Polite too. I wonder how smart he is.

"Yes, pull up a seat," I answered, straightening my little black dress.

He gave out the aura of someone who was intelligent, to a fault, and cocky. Or at least, I hope he's cocky; I can't be attracted to a woman, I'm not bisexual, and plus, he definitely doesn't look like a woman, so indeed, he-

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing alone at an executive party like this? What might your name be?" he asked, eyes sultry with... Nothing really, I guess that he just has fucking sexy eyes.

"Hm," I said seductively. Actually, I was assigned to kill him. The head from Uchiha Enterprises, Sasuke Uchiha hired me to do so. Giving him the coyest smile I had in my artillery, I looked him straight in the eye, and said, "why so curious, Hyuuga-san?"

He smirked, then traced my jaw with his finger, and I froze. "Hmm... I guess I'd like to know the name of the person who was planning on killing me."

Gasping, I dropped my purse, and as he picked it up, he saw a glint of metal. My Kunai.

"Hyuuga-san, wh-"

"It's a shame," he started, "I actually thought that we could be friends, Tenten-san."

I stopped in my tracks. "Nani?"

"Hn." And he walked away.

Giving my mission report the next morning to Uchiha Enterprises, I said that it was a failure. I never killed him, never could bring myself to do it, what with his charming personality and fine ass. So Hyuuga Neji lived.

And his phone number on a slip of blue paper in my purse was totally not the reason why.


	20. Chapter 20 Shake It

...

Day Twenty: Dancing

...

"Never knew you were so light on your feet," he mumbled.

"Tsk," she replied, "this is nothing."

Neji and Tenten had started a new crazy training regime created by Gai-sensei and their very own Rock Lee. This regime being none other than dancing.

And oddly enough, when Lee asked Tenten to be his dance partner, Neji had snatched her away from his grasp, growling something about her being his partner.

Of course, Lee didn't read into it, and simply brushed it off, saying something about asking the beautiful Sakura to be his partner.

So they went on. And of course, the first dance that Gai-sensei insisted on them doing was the ballroom dance. A close, intimate dance involving his hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. And the fact that Gai-sensei expected them to master the dance by the night of the Konoha-nin yearly get-together, which was simply eight days from now.

"One, two, YOUTH! One, two, YOUTH!" Gai screamed into the sunset as Neji and Tenten made their way around the training grounds in the proper positions and Lee danced with a mannequin quite oddly.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"HAI?"

"WILL YOU ASSIST ME IN FINDING A PROPER PARTNER FOR THIS YOUTHFUL DANCE?!"

"YES LEE YES LET US GO!"

Leaving Neji and Tenten there, in positions, the boom box still playing classical music.

Tenten stared into Neji's eyes, breaking away when the CD skipped. She pulled the disk out of the player, and summoned a CD from her scroll. "Here's some real music."

And the song was Shake It by Metro Station (AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN).

Therefore, she shook it. Violently. In her pink crop top and black tight shorts. In front of Neji. Not caring.

And he stood there, unable to move. He saw parts of Tenten that he'd never notice before in his life. Her butt, for example. How it was perfectly sized, not too big but yet not too small. Or her stomach, how flat it was, and how there were firm muscles and a slight straight indentation in the muscle of her belly showing her strong core. Or her brea-

Neji, you pervert! You're making me, as the author, describe your dirty thoughts on your TEAMMATE? For shame!

"But author-sama!" He whispered urgently, "I cannot help it!"

...I can't really blame you, seventeen year old boy-

"Man."

-man with long girly hair and still a virgin.

"AUTHOR-SAMA YOU BITC-"

"Um, Neji?" Tenten interrupted.

"Yes, Tenten-chan?" Neji replied.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and dance with me."

"Yes Tenten-chan."

I know what all you are thinking; they did a cute little waltz, had their first kiss, turning into their first make-out session, which turned into their first time, first baby, etc, etc, but no. Simply what happened was, instead of proper ballroom dancing, Tenten's hands were placed around Neji's neck, and his around her waist.

They slowly turned in circles, comfortable in one another's embrace.

...until Gai-sensei came along.

"WHAT HORRIBLE FORM! I MUST RE-TEACH MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS ONCE AGAIN ON THE PROPER PLACEMENTS OF THE HANDS DURING-"

"SHUT UP GAI-SENSEI!"


	21. Chapter 21 Icing

...

Day Twenty-one: Cooking/Baking

...

"Neji."

"Hn."

"We are totally baking."

...

"Now, two cups of flour, one cup of sugar, or no, two sugar one flour?"

The weapons mistress of Konoha fumbled with all the baking instructions, reading the scripture while whisking away and egg and half a cup of milk. Who knew what that woman was making.

Oh right. Her boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji.

"Tenten that doesn't look right."

"How do you know?"

"The eggshells are still in."

"...dammit!"

...

"Oi, Neji-chan, could you go to the store and buy me some icing?"

"...Hn."

"ARIGATO!"

...

"I said icing."

"I heard ice.

"Icing."

"Ice."

"Icing."

"Ice."

"Icing."

"Ice."

"Why the heck would I need ice while making cupcakes?"

"...fine. I'll go get icing."

...

"TADAAH!"

"Hn."

"Neji-chan, you don't like my cupcakes?"

"Hn."

Tenten frowned. "You didn't even taste it yet!"

"Hn."

The stubborn kunoichi bit off the dessert, then slammed her lips against his in a searing hot kiss, pushing the cupcake into his mouth.

"How about now?"

"...sweet."


	22. Chapter 22 I've got your back

A/N: I totally butchered the theme of protecting the one you love. Gosh. Oh well. At the end it's kinda... Ehhhh. Not my favourite. No flames Onegai...

...

Day Twenty two: In battle, side by side

...

"Neji," she said, panting from the harsh spar she had endured moments ago, "that rotation sure is amazing."

He smirked. "My father once used it in a spar with Uncle. I saw him and," he looked at Tenten softly, "he told me, that the Kaiten was made to protect the user from harm."

Tenten looked at him in awe, then approached him, tentatively touching the small slash she had landed on his cheek. "You'll protect me, right?"

He smiled, and lifted his hand. Grasping her wrist, and leaning into her grip, he said, "I promise to."

She smiled, pulling her hand away, and tugging at her currently dusty white shirt, and at his less dusty white shirt. "Then I've got your back too."

...

The enemy had cornered them, and their skill was amazing. They had to be at least jōnin level shinobi, hailing from the sound village. When Neji and Tenten had gotten separated from Gai and Lee, they'd had no choice but to team up.

"Neji!" she called from behind him. They were several metres apart.

"What?" he said, returning to his gentle fist style.

"It'll be better if we attack and deflect back to back!"

So they did.

With Neji's kaiten deflecting incoming weapons and jutsus and Tenten's soshoryu attacking the enemy-nin, they were able to defeat them until-

Until it happened.

It was a split second, when Neji had just gotten out of his gentle fist stance. The kunai went straight at him, right in his blind spot. If it wasn't for Tenten, he could've died.

But...

Thud!

"Tenten!" he scrambled into his next rotation, engulfing his teammate with him.

There were more of them, they'd been hiding in the forest, waiting for an opening to attack.

"N... Nej..." Tenten mumbled through her teeth.

"Don't speak," he said frantically, then retaliated the enemy's attack with three times more force.

Once defeating all of them, he carried the woman and sprinted back to Konoha, straight to the hospital.

"Will she be alright?"

"It's fine. It's a good thing the Kunai misfired, it was so close to her heart and spine. She has a slight puncture hole in her lungs, but that's the worst of the injuries, and we've already patched her up. Hyuuga-san, relax."

Neji let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Then he turned to his currently unconscious teammate. "Can I... Have a moment?"

"Sure."

Click. The door closed.

He shifted and looked at her serene face. Quietly, he sat himself down on the seat by her, tracing circles on her hand.

"Why'd you do it?" he whispered.

...

"Damn," he hissed through his teeth, "another one."

"Neji," Lee asked, "what do you suggest we do?"

The male stayed silent for a while, calculating. He looked at his spandex clad teammate, then at his female one. She saw the distress in his eyes.

She stopped running, and turned to face the enemy. "You two go ahead and get those files to the Hokage. I'll handle this here."

Neji stopped. "Tenten, they're too many for you to-"

"Go!"

Lee fumbled, then looked at Neji, whose eye were pleading. He sighed, and thus nodded in understanding, taking the files, and taking his leg weights off. "I'll be back with help!"

Neji thanked him, then went off to assist Tenten.

He can't leave him alone. He's got her back.

...

"Tenten," Neji said, perplexed at the once again bed-ridden kunoichi, "why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

She giggled, the winced in pain due to the injury in both her left arm and right leg. "I guess that missions are-"

"No," he whispered, "I meant, why do you keep sacrificing yourself for... Me?"

She lifted her right arm, and cradled his face in her palm, like that day. "Because I promised. I've got your back."

He frowned. "That promise is going to be the death of you one day." He fumbled with the velvet box in his pocket.

"I know."

...

"I'm sorry, Neji," she frowned, "I didn't protect you this time. I guess I really didn't have your back this once."

She hiccuped, tears threatening to spill. "Dammit Neji! Why'd you have to go on and... And..."

Her fists landed on the ground, back hunched, as her eyes poured with sorrow. "N-Neji... You were supposed to protect me..."

The silver band around her finger shined. She had never noticed, but on the inside of it was kanji.

It said "I've still got your back."


	23. Chapter 23 Damn you

...

Day Twenty three: Arguing

...

It doesn't happen often, but when it does, even Orochimaru starts fearing for his life.

Neji and Tenten arguing.

It happens from time to time, they were dating, and were teenagers, so therefore it is inevitable.

When Tenten was angry at Neji, she wouldn't talk to him and attack more fiercely during their spars, pouting all day and snapping at anyone who tried to ask her about it. She would never talk to the girls about it and kept herself isolated. Whenever Neji wasn't around, she'd attack the nearest tree to let her frustrations out until it fell, or ate comfort food.

When Neji was angry at Tenten, he kept a quiet facade while his insides boiled with anger and frustration. During spars, he'd be indifferent, but his attacks much stronger, and whenever he wasn't around her his face was constantly scrunched up in this expression of frustration and sadness, not speaking to a single person.

And when they were both simultaneously angry at one another, chaos ensued.

...

"SOSHORYU!"

"KAITEN!"

Coming out of his rotation, the Hyuuga make glared at the woman who had just attacked him with wave after wave of weapons, accompanied by a few insults.

"What about it, pretty boy?"

He gritted his teeth. She was really pushing his buttons.

Dropping his byakugan, he got into his stance, as the weapons mistress of Konoha battled with him in a fierce competition of Taijutsu.

Tenten growled as he came in for a kick, and ducking, she pulled his leg and he sank down. She flipped herself over and behind him as he got up from the dust.

"What about it, pretty boy?" she repeated.

Then she ran straight at him, hand shaped into a fist and ready to aim for his face. He blocked every single attack, and raised his knee quickly, hitting her in the stomach roughly. She gasped, coughing.

"P-pretty boy," she gasped, "what about it?"

He approached her weakened form, helping her up indifferently.

"You and... And..." she whispered, "Sakura."

His eyes burned furiously. "What about you and Kiba-" but he never got to finish, since she stood up tall, looked him straight in the eye, and punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"Gah!"

There was a cracking noise in his head, and he saw stars.

"Never let your guard down, HYUUGA!"

He looked at her, hurt registering in his expression and mind. Cracking his skull back into position, he turned and left her alone.

Falling to her knees on the musty ground, face in her hands, she started to cry.

Damn you.


	24. Chapter 24 Misunderstanding

...

Day Twenty three: Making up

...

"Damnit," whispered the Hyuuga as he woke up. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

...

She groaned, plastering her face with her hands. "Damn Hyuuga. Coming to me in my dreams."

She got up, out of bed, and headed into her shower. Instead of having her usual concert in there, doing covers of Bruno Mars and Mariah Carey, she put down her usual microphone (also her loofah) and thought about what had caused her to get so angry at Neji in the first place.

It started about a week ago, in the market. She was shopping for the ingredients to a recipe Neji had wanted her to try when she hear one of her kunoichi friends giggle behind her. As she turned to say hello to the pinkette, she saw the very man she was going to make the meal for linked arms with the younger kunoichi.

He looked happy, and she couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Then, Sakura turned to see Naruto by her, and said her farewells to Neji. The man waved them off, then saw Tenten staring at them. She turned abruptly and ran, cans of food clattering to the ground behind her.

She couldn't believe it. He was cheating on her. She ran, tears in her eyes, away. Away, and far away from him and his secrets. She ran into a hard chest, and she took down the person with her. A familiar voice greeted her

"Oi, Tenten-san," the boyish voice said to her.

She looked up. "Kiba-kun." She stood up and stepped back, and looked down shamefully. "I-I apologise, I didn't see you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Ah, no problem. What was the rush?"

"N-nothing." she ran off once again.

Neji was with Sakura, dammit! And now, frying herself with her towel, she wondered what she did wrong for him to do such a thing.

...

Neji's shower was full of thinking too. The Hyuuga male thought back to a week ago, when he was at Tenten's house. Knocking on the door, he received no answer, and Sakura came up to him after a while.

"Hyuuga-san, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Tenten."

"She's at the market, I believe. I'm heading that way as well, would you like me to accompany you?"

"...sure."

The man didn't really want her companionship, but he didn't want to be rude, and she was a friend of Tenten. She would know what she was doing.

The two chatted on the way, idle conversation, and the Hyuuga tried his best to look interested. It seemed to work on the medic-nin. When a few ducks escaped their cage, the female had clutched onto him for support, being surprised. Then, almost immediately, Uzumaki appeared, running away from an angry shop-owner, and she left him to deal with her teammate.

Neji sighed. Alone. Wait, he should be looking for Tenten. He turned his head, looking all around for her, and he caught sight of her before she ran from him.

Naturally, he chased after her.

Then, he witnessed her on top of the Inuzuka, her hands on his chest, and eyes closed, face flushed. She was fighting back tears and seemed to be looking for comfort. In shock, the Hyuuga concealed his chakra, but the pain in his chest was so much that he couldn't believe it.

It hurt, it really did.

And after rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, he wondered why she did it.

...

She thought about his happiness, and of hers. They'd only been together for a month, right? They haven't even kissed yet. This was best. So she decided.

Today, she was going to end it with Hyuuga Neji.

...

He had a firm belief that he couldn't lose her. He knew that he loved her with all his heart. Even it they'd only been dating a month.

So today, he was going to kiss her for the first time.

...

"Neji, I uh, I'm, sorry, but I think-"

"No, I am sorry, it is all my fault, I-"

"I don't know about this anymore, Neji, I-"

"You deserve better, but it's just-"

"If you're happier with her then I guess-"

"Wait what are you talking about-"

"We can, we can end this." There were tears in her eyes as she said this last sentence.

He took her face into his hands, "Why?"

She tore her face from his hands, saying in a squeaky voice, "I know, know about you and Sakura, Neji."

"What are you-"

"I saw you in the market last week," she sighed, voice quaking, a tear spilling, "you would be happier with her."

"Wait-"

"Neji, don't, I can't take it. I can't take it, can't take-"

Then, he kissed her. It was their first kiss. His lips were soft, and hers were too, and they seemed to fit right as if they were meant to be placed together. He kissed her with passion, and she was unsure, shocked, before kissing him back.

When they finally broke apart, he said, "Now, will you listen to my side of the story?"

So she listened to his story of what happened, and all the things that he had thought about her and Kiba. About Sakura helping him find her, about hie polite nature. He had never meant to hurt her.

Tenten took a breath. "Wait, what?"

He nodded.

"First, I just fell onto Kiba, I wasn't seeking comfort! And second, you were?"

He nodded again and kissed her. "I love you, Tenten. Remember that."

She was frozen. He'd never said that before. "I-I do too."


	25. Chapter 25 Eyes

...

Day Twenty five: Gazing into each others eyes

...

She was always enticed by those eyes...

White, pure white, like an eggshell, or, no, a dove, or, maybe, a pearl. They were deep, and told stories. Stories of sadness and sorrow, of bright days and dark, and she noticed, most of those bright days seemed to be with her.

...

His eyes were bored when Team Gai had divided up for its first training session. "Hey, Tenten."

"Yeah, Neji?"

"...wanna spar? Lee and Gai-sensei are..."

She looked at him, and smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

When she looked at him afterward, her eyes were filled with pride and determination to bear him, and that he chose her. His eyes were filled with arrogance at the time.

...

When he asked her to lunch a couple months later, after his fight with Kidomaru, right after he had been discharged from the hospital, she had first worried over him.

"But Neji, you really should be resting and-"

"Tenten, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

His eyes were full of this newfound warmth and strength.

They'd become best friends.

...

They were sprawled in the grass, underneath the shade of a tree, side by side. She was talking about how the festival that night that they were all going to as a team was going to be so much fun, and didn't notice him thinking of something else.

"And, Neji-wait, Neji, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" he replied, "Oh, I apologise, Tenten."

She rolled towards him, and was right beside him when she was on her stomach. "Something's wrong, Neji."

He hn-ed, and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. She let out a sound of contempt, the crawled on top of him, straddling his hips so he couldn't move. "Tell me."

He opened one eye, and sighed.

She settled herself down onto his chest, moving her legs to lie between his, and placed her hands on either side of his face. "Tell me." Her bangs fell onto his forehead, tickling the currently exposed skin lightly. He gazed into her eyes for the first time, seeing the determination and courage that lied in their pupils.

"Alright."

So, she slid down from him, head on his chest, fiddling with a piece of his hair. "I'm listening."

So he told her about how his uncle had told him about an arranged marriage. It was a girl from another village, and Neji could strengthen the bond between Konoha and this village, and it was his duty as a shinobi to do this. He sighed as he whispered, "It's my fate."

Tenten frowned. "Fate," she thought. "But," she said, getting off him and sitting up against the tree trunk, looking down at his face upside down, "did Hiashi tell you any way to get out of it?"

He grimaced. "I have to find another woman whom I would like to marry. That's all."

She thought for a moment, then said, "What if.. What if you married me... Instead?"

He sat up abruptly, his back towards her.

"...Tenten."

She crawled over to him, placing each hand on a shoulder gently, caressing his shoulder blades, and her head on his left shoulder. "Neji?"

He turned, and she sat beside him. He looked at her with a passion never seen before in his eyes. They burned with love, and lust, of hopes and dreams. Then he kissed her.

He kissed her for the first time.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, laughing.

"I thought the man was supposed to propose to the woman."

"Archaic belief, I say."

...

She stared at her husband, as he was at a loss of words as he looked at her with those confused eyes, conflicting feelings and multiple emotions floating through the white pearls. Finally, a single emotion shone through. Pure, unadulterated happiness.

"Really?" he smiled, looking at her.

She nodded, eyes full of tears of happiness. "I'm pregnant."

They kissed, and it was nine months later when another pair of white byakugan eyes shone through in her life.


	26. Chapter 26 Heaven-hime

...

Day Twenty Six: Getting Married

...

Even in the darkness, she hit the bullseye.

She sat in the centre of her team's old training grounds, unable to sleep. Her brown eyes are drowsy, but everytime she closed them, they couldn't stay closed. Her hair stick out in multiple directions, falling out of her buns. She was weary, and anxious for the events to come tomorrow.

"Tenten?" the voice asked, from out of the shadows.

She turned her head, and looked at the man. "Oh. Hey Neji."

He grimaced at her pajama clad appearance. "What are you doing?"

She stood up and approached him. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought a little training might do me some good."

"At three in the morning?" He asked her, embracing her softly.

She grimaced slightly.

"I know your scared," he whispered, loses ing her hair out of her buns, "but there is nothing to be afraid of."

Tenten hugged him tightly. "I... I don't know Neji. I'm..."

"Having second thoughts?" he asked stoically, while in his heart, those three words left a crack.

She shook her head, looking up at him and kissing him. "Never. It's just... This is a big step. It's..."

"I can wait for you."

She was caught by surprise at his words of promise. "You... You would, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, capturing her lips into a sweet kiss. "Forever."

And she felt her decision was the right one. "Wanna spar?"

...

Temari was frantic as she oversaw the final preparations of the cuisine, final touches of the cake, and the designs of the dining area. In charge of the reception, she was freaking the freak out. She kept tweaking every little thing, moving them sideways, having her teammates and Hinata's teammates move around little things. Shino had to have his bugs go up into the chandeliers and tweak the silk decorations hanging there every ten minutes.

Sakura on the other hand was fussing over the church and its positions. The girl was assigned the task of getting the church and such fit just right. She was currently screaming into her cell phone about the performer for after the wedding arriving on time, and was looking over the places and seating arrangements in the pews for those attending the wedding. Naruto and Sai were running all over the place looking for whatever she asked for, and Sasuke had the job of carrying the multiple heavy books she hauled around everywhere she went.

And Ino was worrying about everything in general, aesthetic-wise. She was the head of decoration in both the reception and the church, whilst also fixing up the hall they were to have the champagne hour in. She kept having Shikamaru and Choji change up the decor slightly every two minutes. The arrangements of the ribbons and table clothes weren't quite perfect, the flowers looked good, but not perfect quite yet, and the colours were just... ARGH!

But the girl with the biggest job was Hinata. she was the executive planner, and maid of honour in their friend's marriage that afternoon. She had to worry about all three parts, all the decor, made sure everyone did the right job, and she even utilised her byukugan to get the job done right.

Finally, five hours before the wedding, the four kunoichi met up, saying that it was finally all perfect. They had Hinata's sensei Kurenai make sure nothing gets messed up, and Anko scare all those doing something to get them done right.

"Girls," Temari mumble woozily, "I have been through a lot of things as a kunoichi and the Kazekage's sister, but planning a wedding is by FAR the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Sakura's hands moved around as she tiredly said, "This girl, she owes us. After she gets her ass back from her honeymoon, all five of us are going to those new hot springs to unwind for a couple weeks."

Hinata giggled. "If we can only tear her away from her husband at that point in time."

Ino exclaimed, "Oh we will. Even if we have to bring Hyuuga Neji in all his glory to the hot springs with us!"

"Amen!" Temari said, taking a sip of soda.

Suddenly, Lee appeared with Sasuke at the doorway. "Hinata-san."

The female looked at the boy with a glare that put him to shame. "What do you want?"

The two men looked at each other, then Sasuke said, "We're gonna get Neji ready, when are all you gonna dress up the bride?"

All five women screeched. "TENTEN!"

...

"Hime," whispered Sakura, gently waking the woman. They all knew that the previous night, she hasn't gotten much sleep.

"Mmm... Neji? Is that you?"

"No, it's me, Sakura. It's time to get ready, Heaven-hime. Time to get married."

"No, no Sakura..." the girl moaned unconsciously,"I can't marry you... I'm marrying Neji..."

Hinata giggled. "That's what she meant, Hime. Get up."

Tenten finally opened her eyes to see two blondes looking her intently in the face.

"Temari? Ino?" she sat up, then saw the pinkette and indigo haired women seated on the small couch in her room.

"What are you all doing in my room? Is there a miss...mission..." she trailed off, eyes softening, lips curling up into a smile. "So... It's really happening, huh? Me and Neji?"

They all nodded. She understood.

Temari stood first. "Time to go, Heaven-hime."

...

"So, Neji." Sasuke said, leaning on the dresser in his room. "This is it."

Lee was oddly calm. "You and Tenten, finally, after, what, ten years?"

Neji smiled. "Yeah, well," he sighed, "it's a big deal, I guess. I'm surprised Hiashi actually said yes. I guess it was all thanks to Hinata and Hanabi."

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Dude, they threatened to switch their names to 'Uchiha' for you to get married, I deserve some sort of-"

"Alright, Sasuke-kun, relax. He's getting married." Lee joked.

And as Lee looked at Neji, he found this light in his eye that he'd never seen in Neji before.

'This Neji,' Lee thought, 'is a new man.'

...

"All rise for the bride."

The beauty that was to be Hyuuga Tenten stepped elegantly down the red carpet, dress flowing, train held by the daughters of Ranmaru, a boy who could've very well been Tenten's brother. Walking her down was a sobered up Maito Gai, in a sleek black tuxedo with a green tie, to match that of the best man.

She was beautifull. She cast off this unearthly glow, and she looked like her name really was "Heaven-hime" like her friends nicknamed her to be.

Her dress was pure white, it matched the color of Neji's eyes perfectly, with that very mild tint of lavender. It was an elegant mermaid, tight and hugging her curves around the top, and flaring out around the base. It had a crumb-catcher neckline, very modest on her bust but still showing off just enough. The dress had designs winding up the bodice of her dress in the shapes of dragons, like her soshoryu. The flare at the bottom had a long train, symbolising her long journey as a kunoichi, and as Neji's lover.

The kunoichi had snuck a few weapons within several areas, saying that she could never be prepared. One of those areas was in her elegant hairdo, in the form of a senbon acting as a hair decoration. Her hair was in a single bun, tendrils of her chocolate silk hair falling gently around her face, framing it softly.

Time stilled as Neji faced his bride, and his breath catched. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about him marrying this beautiful, strong woman. Of him loving her with all his heart. Of her feeling the same.

When Gai looked his student in the eyes, he was almost crying when he said, "Tenten-chan, I am proud of you. You have grown to be a strong kunoichi, and a beautiful woman. I know Neji knows how lucky he really is, and, as your father figure, I hope for the best for you."

Maito Gai nodded at his other student, unable to form words any longer.

She hugged him tightly, almost crying herself. Then, she went to Neji.

She whispered to him, "Let's do it."

He offered his hand. "Let's."

"Dearly beloved..."


	27. Chapter 27 Wait

...

Day Twenty-Seven: On their birthdays

...

March 9th.

...

Training that morning was especially tiring. She was forgetting something, she knew it. Neji gave her a bemused smirk as he placed a foot upon her stomach, as she was sprawled onto the ground.

"You really forgot what today was?"

Grabbing his ankle, she tugged it until he fell on top her, his hair curtaining their faces from the sunlight.

"Yes, I did, actually. Tell me, what day is it? Our anniversary?" she said.

He shook his head and kissed her slow and passionately, lips pressed against hers exquisitely.

"Then," she panted afterwards, "what day is it?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and traced patterns across her collar, then rolled off her.

He walked to his pack, where he pulled out a package, wrapped in shiny gold paper with silver ribbons, shining in the sun like the sheen of sweat on Tenten's brow.

"Happy Twentieth, Ten-hime."

...

July 3rd

...

The day of his birthday, Tenten had a surprise planned for the man.

The day went on as usual, both of them neglecting the fact that it was the male's birthday. At the end of it all, they spent dinner at the Hyuuga compound and Tenten was to spend the night there.

"What's so wrong with a girlfriend to kiss her boyfriend in public?" the brunette complained, sitting herself down onto the Hyuuga's bed.

Coming out of the washroom, the young man stared at her as he looked for his shirt. "Nothing, it's just that Hiashi-"

"Oh so this is because of clan RULES?"

"Well-"

"Or is it that you don't want me anymore?" the female asked, pouting and eyes big. Her hands formed into cute fists that she placed beneath her chin, legs crossed as she stubbornly contemplated on his words.

Sighing, the young man gave up on gathering the clean laundry and stepped closer to his girlfriend, and tied up the garter of his pajamas. After pinning her down with his gloriously naked chest, he dipped his lips to her ear and whispered hotly, "I always want you."

Her face blushed violently, and she placed her hands on his chest (silently rejoicing at how lucky she really was) and he kissed her.

She pushed him off, saying, "Wait, this isn't my plan, I was supposed to-"

"To do what?" He said, surprised as she pushed him off and walked to the centre of the room, pacing.

After a couple awkward moments, she finally relaxed. Then she purred, "Neji-kun."

It was so sexy he couldn't even breathe.

"Neji-kun!" she cried out, in a gasp/moan, falling onto him, shimmying her pants down suggestively, the straps of her tank top sliding off her shoulders.

Neji had nothing to say. When she looked up at him seductively, he shivered. She crawled up his body, then whispered into his ear, "I'm supposed to seduce you today, darling," she licked the shell of his ear gently, "Happy Birthday."

So he kissed her, and it progressed from there.


	28. Chapter 28 It's just crack

A/N: Before you guys start asking questions, this is crack and ooc. The size of chibi characters are half the size as normal...

Enjoy!

...

Day Twenty Eight: Doing something ridiculous

...

"Why me again?" Neji cried out to Tenten, going from chibi form to his usual Shippuden form after the filming of the latest NarutoSD episode.

Tenten was about to dispel her henge as well, when Neji picked her up by the hips and put her onto his shoulders. "Neji!" She tightened her grip around the top of his head and he placed his hands on her feet as she balanced.

He looked onto the screen, replaying their latest episodes, with an inconspicuous Lee and Orochimaru and water type jutsus in toilets. "Disgusting," Neji said, shaking his head as he saw himself dressed up as an exotic dancer around Lee.

"How is he more inconspicuous if everyone else around him is flashy?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji's bikini on the costume hangers.

Neji shook his head, heading out of the studio, meeting with a couple characters from other animes. "Hi Hitsugaya-chan!" Tenten cried out when she saw the silver-haired captain emerge from the Bleach filming room. He smiled at her and waved before Hinamori came and pulled him away to have lunch.

Tenten smiled at everyone who they knew. They passed two girls-one blond and one with blue and pink hair-arguing about something involving sex and sweets, with angel wings. They had an orange haired boy with weird clothing trailing them, crying out, "Panty! Stocking! Wait up!"

Kagome and Kikyo from Inuyasha sat at a table, sipping coke and eating take out Chinese noodles. They waved at the girl on the Hyuuga's shoulders, and they ran into somebody.

"Ah, Gomen, Kuchiki-san," Tenten said, as Neji nodded to the hottest older brother in the anime world besides Itachi (and himself, ahem).

The captain nodded with respect, replying, "No, my fault, Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san."

They all bowed. Then, Neji and Tenten left the building to be greeted with the city. It was a mix of almost all the worlds, and since it was a mix, Ichiraku Ramen was a few blocks away.

The two settled down onto the table, and each ordering Miso Ramen, and some beer for Neji to drown his sorrows in.

As they waited, Tenten switched from her chibi form into normal form. "So Neji, what's troubling you-"

"THE DAMN PRODUCERS JUST LOOOOOVE TO MAKE ME INTO A WOMAN DON'T THEY?!" he cried out, very OOC-ish.

Tenten sighed, patting his head. "It's alright, Neji-chan."

He sobbed in response.

Soon, their food arrived and Neji had straightened up. Neji sipped his sake, mumbling to Tenten, "I mean, have you seen the dress I had to wear today? Not to mention, they keep making Nejihina look canon, when in fact, it isn't! She's my sister for fuck's sake! Damn producers!" he wept, slurping noodles.

Tenten sighed. "Now now, don't be like that!"

Neji opened an eye. "Have you seen how they portrayed me in the future? Or dress up as Sakura? Or be Lee's girlfriend in one skit?"

Tenten mumbled, "well, at least you aren't the straight man."

Neji collapsed into his chair, saying, "No, but I deliver the punchlines sometimes too!"

Tenten sipped the liquid broth in her bowl, sympathising to her teammate and childhood crush. "Either way. You didn't have to gain ***** lbs and use the boob hammer."

Neji sighed. "This is absolutely ridiculous."

"All this Leeten and Nejihina..." Tenten mumbled drunkedly, taking a swig of sake.

"Because it isn't a canon couple. The producers want crack."

Tenten cried, "then take actual crack! God, don't wind us into it!"

"It's all about money," Neji said, shaking his head, clearly inebriated.

Suddenly, Tenten said, "I don't understand. I really can't. Why," she scoffed, "why can't I be what I want to be?"

Neji looked at her, then pulled her face towards his. They kissed chastely, tasting alcohol and sweetness.

They broke apart, then Neji said. "It's a crack show. That's all."


	29. Chapter 29 Chocolate

...

Day Twenty Nine: Doing something sweet

...

Sweetness filled her taste buds. It was a subtle flavour, a little bitter to the tip of the tongue, and a rich smooth texture.

Dark chocolate. What a creation.

Neji was seated across from her, staring at the broken bar of special dark chocolate on the counter. "Chocolate?"

She nodded. "It's good stuff. Sakura and Ino found it in Takemi City in their last mission, and brought be back three bars. Its better than the chocolate here. There's this one that's white, and it's much sweeter than the one I'm eating now, as is the milk chocolate," she paused, popping another piece of smooth dark chocolate into her mouth, "but this is my favourite kind."

Neji raised an eyebrow, saying quite condescendingly, "and why is that?"

She thought, "it's... Bittersweet. Kind of like you."

He raised both eyebrows now, clearly interested. "How so?"

She laughed. "Well, you're sweet in a way that you care for your comrades in a subtle way, and have a deep love for your family and friends, even if you won't admit it. You're kind, when I crack that hard exterior, and fun to talk to. And you have an amazing smile, only when you let yourself to."

He propped his head on an arm, elbow on the counter. "And bitter?"

She thought for a while, contorting her face a bit. "Eh, well, you're stubborn, kind of conceited when it comes to looks, a smartass, too proud, too stoic, a bit harsh during training, and... And..." She tapped her chin...

"Oh! And you're blind."

His brows furrowed. "Blind."

She nodded, nibbling on her chocolate. "Blind."

"How so?" he asked, hand dropping to break off a piece of chocolate.

She snapped a small paper fan at his hand as he reached for the silver wrapping. "Tut tut. My chocolate."

"You didn't answer my question, Tenten."

She sighed. "Well... You don't see what's in front of you. You have a great family, who, now that Hinata-chan is in charge, cares for you greatly, a great ANBU team, and an awesome partner."

Neji hmm-ed. "I suppose so. But I can see enough to know and do this."

He snatched the chocolate from the woman currently savouring her piece, snapped off a piece as she started to argue, and bit into it, grinning as its mild sweetness entered his palate.

Tenten grabbed the rest out of his hands. "Hmph! Neji, you're so-"

She was shut up when a pair of cool, smooth lips covered her own slightly chapped, chocolate covered lips. She kissed him back, his tongue playing with the slit of her mouth. When she finally granted him access, he poured the melted chocolate into her system with his tongue. They battled for dominance, and it ended in her breaking apart from him for a breath.

They panted, staring at each other with eyes full of passion. A drabble of chocolate was on Neji's chin. She leaned in and licked it off him, kissing her way to his mouth.

Neji smirked, whispering to her, "Chocolate is sweeter when shared with you."


	30. Chapter 30 Neji's Shirt

A/N: To my readers, thank you so much for following this journey with me. I had so much fun, and I've actually made it to 30 days! YAAAAAYY! I didn't give up, and I actually posted on time! This is the final update, I know, no fun, but I had fun writing it. So, here's the last chapter. *On a side note, thanks to ericandy on tumblr for creating this challenge*

WARNING: SLIGHT LEMON/LIME SMUT

Enjoy.

...

Day Thirty: Doing something hot

...

What is Tenten doing in Hyuuga Neji's room, in Hyuuga Neji's shirt, on Hyuuga Neji's bed, underneath Hyuuga Neji?

Let's find out.

"Apologise Tenten," he growled, kissing the crook of her neck.

She mumbled, "apologise f-for what?"

He looked her in the eye, then kissed her lips. "For taking my shirt."

Currently, Neji's hair was wet on her shoulders, fresh out of the shower, and his shirt was absent from his body, and on her small frame.

His pants were on, but in the process of interrogating Tenten in this way, they'd shimmied down his hips a little, revealing the tiniest bit of Hyuuga flesh.

She gulped. "I, I didn't have anything to wear when I got out of the shower, so I, I thought you wouldn't, wouldn't," she bit her lip as his lips did wonders across her collarbone, "wouldn't mind!"

Hands firmly on her hips, he slid up her body, and kissed her on the cheek, "hmm... I suppose it's alright," he purred, "just one condition."

She tightened her grip on his shoulders in anticipation. "W-what?"

His lips reached her ear, where his warm breath stimulated her nerves to no end. "You wanna know?"

She gasped as he kissed down her ear, to her neck, and started to suck and bite his way down the slim column of her throat. All she could do was gasp and nod.

He smirked against a purple mark on the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder. He whispered into her ear again, "I want you to wear my shirt, and nothing else."

She swallowed, panting from the heat.

"Or, give me the honour of taking it off you," he reasoned, pecking her lips. "I'm flexible." He rolled off her, elbow on his pillow and face in hand. "What'll it be?" he traced nonsensical patterns down her cheek to her neck, then her collar, not going any lower than that.

A guttural sound escaped her lips. "Nej-Ne-eji. Don't stop now, dammit!" She missed his warmth and scent, and she pressed herself onto her, kissing him with fervour.

He let out a laugh, tearing himself away. "Tenten. You haven't answered me yet."

Her eyes were half-lidded with wanting, and her voice was hoarse as she said desperately, "I'll say yes to anything you want, as long as you give me what I want."

He smirked, his hands catching on the waistband of her pants. "Good."

Pulling the maroon cloth down, he smirked at the sudden gasp he received from his lover. She clawed at his chest desperately, moaning when the cool air came into contact with her hot skin.

He traced patterns around her inner thigh gently. She grunted, sliding so that his hand could be closer to where she desperately wanted to touch. She tugged at her boy shorts, screaming in frustration.

He grunted when her foot met his aching groin-he had an erection, and a painful one at that.

"Ten..." he moaned when she clawed at the lump in his pants.

She hissed when she felt its size. Damn, how lucky is she?

Suddenly, his hands grabbed her underwear, and she gasped again when his head went between her legs. "Neji what are you-ahh!"

...

Now, Hiashi was going to talk to Neji about a matter concerning Hinata and Hanabi when Neji and Tenten were mid-coitus.

"Neji? May I enter?"

A guttural groan of approval escaped Neji's throat, but because of Tenten.

"I apologise for intru-"

So when Neji and Tenten screamed, "I'm coming!", Hiashi was going.

...

"Do you know how irresponsible your actions were?"

Tenten and Neji were beet red, Neji clad in silky black boxers and Tenten in only Neji's shirt.

They were receiving "The Talk".

"You should've put up a... A sign or something. A tie on the door knob or something."

"Ah," Neji answered, "it was kind of... Spur of the moment, what happened, if you will. I-we didn't really think..."

"Did you use... Protection?"

Tenten coughed, "um, as a kunoichi, I have taken up contraceptives. I am protected, I'm sure, of pregnancy."

Hiashi frowned, then looked away, headed for the door. "Shame. I've been hoping for grandchildren."

The door clicked behind him, and the two sighed in relief.

"Now," Neji purred, "where were we?"

Pinning the woman to the bed, he kissed her.

...

"So, Hiashi-san," Ino said, turning to face the man, "or should I say, Hinata-chan?"

The henge no jutsu wore off, and there stood Hinata Hyuuga in the place of her father, a tape recorder in her hands. "The proof is all here, ladies."

Sakura took the tape and played it, hearing the awkward conversation the three had just shared. "Seems like perfect blackmail."

...

When Tenten came to training in a sexy bunny suit the next day, he had no idea the reason. "What are you..."

She blushed. "The girls sent me to seduce you. Just go with it."

So he did.

...

NEJITEN 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE END


End file.
